


Movie Night

by bellamybabe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamybabe/pseuds/bellamybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night and Jasper and Raven are arguing (as usual). Bellamy is too tired to put up with their shit and ends up falling asleep cuddling Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless, pretty much plotless fluff. Inspired by a conversation I had with [Alisha](http://shadesofcoo.tumblr.com) about Jasper being a sci fi nerd who gets on everyone's nerves. This isn't edited, so apologies for any mistakes!

"Hello, party people!" Jasper's voice bellowed from the hallway. Clarke rolled her eyes and opened the door to see him standing in the doorway, legs spread apart and arms up, a bottle of wine in each hand. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jasper. Is that all the wine you brought?" She asked, knowing that both bottles would be gone in under a half hour. He brought his arms down and shook his head. 

"Nah, there's more in the car. Monty and Miller are bringing them in, but you know I like to make an entrance." He said, his patented Jasper Jordan grin on his face. She shook her head and waved him in. The other two boys followed shortly behind him, each heaving large paper bags filled with bottles. Clarke closed the door, leaving it unlocked as she knew that the others would be arriving soon and would have no problem waltzing into her apartment. She sometimes wondered if she should start charging rent what with how much time her friends spent in it. 

About twenty minutes later, most of the others had arrived, each person bearing supplies for evening, and were now bickering about seating arrangements. Clarke got prime seating, of course, because it was her apartment, so everyone else had to fight for scraps. 

After everyone had settled down, Clarke clapped her hands to get attention. "Okay, whose turn is it to pick the movie?" She asked, looking around. 

"Bellamy's, but clearly that's not happening." Octavia called out from where she was snuggled into Lincoln. Bellamy was working late that night so he said he might not be able to join them. "I guess we'll just have to move on to whoever's next." She continued. 

Everybody in the room collectively groaned because the next person in rotation was Jasper, who always chose really obscure and cheesy sci fi movies that no one but either him or Monty would enjoy. 

"Hey, hey, why the long faces?" Jasper said, knowing exactly why. "I'll have you know that I was gonna pick a movie with you guys in mind this time." He said, receiving seven dubious looks. "I'm serious!" He said, sounding defensive. Clarke raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You, who made us watch the both versions of  _The Day The Earth Stood Still."_ Clarke said.

"And  _Ultra Warrior_." Octavia butt in. 

"And fucking  _Mac and Me_." Raven said. She'd particularly detested it and took up every opportunity to bitch about it for weeks after. 

"What about that time you made us watch _Brain Robbers From Outer Space_?" Miller called out. 

"Fine, fine, I know I don't have the best track record, but I promise I didn't pick something you'd hate! At least, I hope I didn't." Jasper said. Clarke narrowed her eyes in suspicion but motioned for him to continue. 

" _Gravity_ , okay?" He said, looking around to see their reactions. There was a small murmur of approval amongst the group and Jasper practically beamed. Clarke got the movie all set up and settled back into her spot on the couch. Not only did she have the prime seat, but she also got to spread out since they were down a person. She found herself falling asleep after a few minutes, thanks to all the wine and pizza she'd had, but was interrupted by someone pausing the movie and the start of an argument. Everyone groaned.

Another reason most everyone hated Jasper's sci fi nights was because it was inevitable that he would start complaining about the scientific inaccuracies, which would lead to a disagreement from Raven about something he'd pointed out, which would then devolve into full on bickering, which would then turn into twenty minutes of Monty trying to placate them, which would then turn into someone (usually Bellamy) getting frustrated and yelling at them to shut up, which would then turn into Jasper pouting for the next hour and Bellamy having to apologize and promise to take him out for pancakes. It was a vicious cycle.

Fifteen minutes later, Jasper and Raven were in full on bicker mode. Clarke didn't even know why he was trying, seeing as Raven was a mechanic for NASA, which meant  _Gravity_  was squarely in her territory, and Clarke found herself at wit's end. Where was Bellamy when you needed him?

Almost as if on cue, someone tapped her shoulder. Clarke looked up from her lying position and saw that a disheveled and exhausted looking Bellamy stood above her. She sighed and sat up, giving him a chance to sit next to her. He collapsed onto the couch, then reached over and stole some of her blanket. She made a noise of protest, but he ignored it. She sighed in frustration.

"I didn't hear you come in." Clarke said once she'd gotten settled. He shrugged. 

"Door was still unlocked. Plus those two are practically screaming." Bellamy said, wincing as Raven made a particularly loud point about atmospheric pressure. Clarke stole a look up at him and saw his jaw clench. She didn't imagine this was what he wanted to come back to after a late night at the bar. Before she stopped to think, she put a hand on his arm, surprised when he relaxed under her touch. 

After several more minutes, though, he seemed to be at the end of his rope as well. He took a deep breath and Clarke braced herself for the shout for silence she knew was coming, but felt surprised again when all he did was exhaustedly let out the breath. He leaned forward and rested his face on one of his hands, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Where's the remote?" Bellamy asked Clarke, without looking up. 

"Coffee table." She replied. He reached forward, running his hand on the table in search of the remote. No one had bothered to turn the lights back on during the argument, so he had to feel for it. He found it after a minute, then sat back and pressed a button.

Clarke looked at Bellamy with confusion, before flicking her eyes to the TV and saw that he was turning the volume all the way up. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do, and her hands flew up to cover her ears. He pressed play and Sandra Bullock's screams filled the room, causing everyone to nearly fly out of their seats in shock. Numerous expletives flew around the room, coming from various people, but Octavia's took the cake. Clarke was impressed with her abilities. 

Bellamy settled back amongst the confusion, a satisfied smile on his face as Sandra struggled (loudly, thanks to the volume being put to 60) with her horrible luck onscreen. Clarke chuckled in disbelief and he looked over at her and shrugged. 

"It worked, didn't it?" He said, and Clarke found her lips curving into a small smile as he lowered the volume back down to normal now that the fighting had stopped.  

"What?" Bellamy said a few moments later, and Clarke realized she was still staring. She shook her head and quickly looked away. After a few minutes, she peeked at him again out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was fast asleep.  _That was quick_ , Clarke thought, amused. Not twenty minutes later, though, she found her own eyes drooping. Her head lolled to the side against her will and landed on Bellamy's shoulder rather unceremoniously, causing them both to jerk awake. 

"S-sorry." Clarke whispered. Bellamy grumbled sleepily in response. She leaned back, trying to get comfortable again, but stopped when she heard a loud sigh. She was about to apologize again, but it got caught in her throat when Bellamy put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck and his arm curling around her as though it were made to be there. They were both out within minutes.

* * *

Of course they were giggling. In the time it took for the movie to finish, Clarke and Bellamy had managed to move so that they were essentially spooning on the small couch. Clarke kept her eyes closed, hoping they'd get tired of giggling and leave her be. In her sleepy state, Clarke had no problem admitting to herself that she was rather enjoying having Bellamy's body around her; it made her feel safe. She would deal with the inevitable awkwardness in the morning. 

She heard a shutter click and had to suppressed an irritated sigh. Seems like she'd have more than awkwardness to deal with in the morning. The giggling got farther away and she heard her front door click shut. The room was silent then, the only sound her and Bellamy's breathing. 

"I thought they'd never leave." Bellamy said, his voice thick with sleep. Clarke stiffened, but relaxed when she realized that he'd decided to feigned sleep as well. Though it just could've been because he hadn't felt like facing Raven and Octavia right then, or because he was so tired. Two hours really isn't that long to be asleep, especially not with how exhausted he'd looked when he came in.  _I should probably offer him the guest room,_ Clarke thought, beginning to mourn what would be the loss of the comfort she was currently in. 

"I can't sleep with you thinking so loud, princess." Bellamy mumbled, his lips right next to her ear. The words sent a shiver down Clarke's spine and she felt the arm around her abdomen grip her tighter, then relaxed into it after a few moments.  _Well, if he insists._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! Also, check me out on [tumblr](http://johnlaurenses.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
